Mass Effect 3: Rising Up
by Riyougi
Summary: The Collector's Base is gone, their plans - destroyed! But the Reapers as still coming. Commander Shepard and his crew must rally together and find a way to confront the Reaper Threat. What can they do to stop the galaxy vanishes into darkness?


**Mass Effect 3: Rising Up **

**A/N: **I Hope you enjoy this chapter - this is my first Mass Effect FanFicition. All comments are welcome.  
Also - Just to point out that I am using the Australian dictionary for grammar.  
If there is any grammar mistake that I have overlooked, let me know.

Cheers, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Mass Effect Series**

The Collector's Base erupted in a bright and extraordinary flash of light, followed by a massive eruption of flames and showering debris. The explosion lit up the inside of the Collector's Base like a Christmas tree, before being blown asunder. The ancient wreckage of derelict ships that had tried to brave the Omega 4 Relay, that had meet their untimely end here, became a light and alive from the shadows for a brief moment, before being engulf in the explosion of the Base Station.

Racing ahead of the explosive wave, darting in and out of the debris that barred its path, was the SSV Normandy. Only a few moments ago, the Normandy had been somewhere within the Collector Base's Structure, but it now was charging away from the explosion Shepard and his team had rigid on the Base Station – wanting all and everything that was contain and consumed in that structure to be wiped away. The Illusive man had wanted the Collector Base to stay intact, 'A valuable asset against the Reapers – An abundant amount of information' he had said to Shepard, trying to convince the commander that it was in humanity's best interest that it remain whole. But Shepard and his crew had seen the horrors of what was inside the Collector's Base, and to them, it was not worth becoming the monsters they were trying to fight.

From the monitoring screen in the bridge, on-board the SSV Normandy, Commander John Shepard watched as the flames dance and swirled like liquid in the emptiness of space, engulfing the ancient wreckage of failed ships directly behind them. His body was batted, bruised and bleeding from the ordeal they had all gone through, and though he should be resting in the medical ward to recover, he was compelled to stay on the bridge and watch the Collector Base's destruction. He used whatever Medi-Gels he had left on him to heal and/or suppress the major damage he sustained to his body.

'Impressive firework, Shepard' Garrus wittily remarked from Shepard's side, taking hold onto a nearby console as turbulence started to shake the hull. 'When does the party start?'

Though not partially focused on Garrus's comment, Shepard chuckled lightly.

With Joker at the helm of the Normandy, Shepard knew he needn't worried about their escape from the flames. Normandy was equipped with the best technology that Cerberus could afford, when they had duplicated the plans from the original Normandy, to create the new one. With additional upgrades suggested from his crew, the new Normandy was meaner and more impressive than the first. Combined this sophisticated ship with Joker's incredible 'pro' flying style and EDI's control, the ship glided and swayed with ease; easily manoeuvrings through the debris field.

Joker's hands were darting across the terminal interface before him; racing from one side of the terminal to the other, sliding his finger horizontal then vertical and then pressing buttons afterwards. Each touch of the terminal screen had the Normandy adjusting its direction, speed and rotation – be it a slight turn or a sharp climb, the Normandy was responding exactly as Joker wanted. However, this required the comfort of a smooth ride to no longer applied, as the debris field offered little room to move and even less straight and clear paths, making Joker to making some 'interesting' choices in flight paths and styles. The crew had to hold on to anything and everything to maintain their balance. Some took to nearby chair and fasten themselves into place, sensing their legs would not keep them steady and standing with the movements Joker was putting the Normandy through.

Shepard sieged the headrest of Joker's chair as the turbulence and the movements of the Normandy was more than even he could handle.

'Relax Commander; this is nothing to worry about! Think of this as a roller coaster ride' Joker teased, feeling everyone's tension as the Normandy was shaking in major turbulence and only just breaking ahead of the explosion. 'Here we go!'

Emerging suddenly from the debris field and having open space before them, the Normandy's FLT drive lit up and leaped the frigate into FLT travel, leaving the galactic core behind them.

Just before the FTL jump, Shepard's mind echoed with the words of the Reaper, Harbinger: '_That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction'_. A imagine of the Reaper flash before his mind, the dark metallic figure with glowing yellow eyes racing towards him, causing a slight sting of pain in his mind. '_What you have done here changes nothing…_'

Shepard felt the FTL jump pulling all the fibre of his being forward. Though the Normandy's dampeners are meant to reduce such 'pulling' sensations; Shepard could still feel it. He felt like every particle of his body was running ahead, or was being hurdle across space and that he was trying to catch up and begin assembling himself again. The feeling was only for a split second, but he felt it last for minutes.

Soon enough, the FLT's drive mighty roar from the Engineering deck began to claim down, as the Normandy exits from its FLT jump.

In a flash, the Normandy appeared from the darkness of space on the outskirts of the Sahrabarik system in the Omega Nebula. Travelling a short distance after emerging from its jump, the Normandy began to slow down to normal cruising speed – creeping slowly into the middle of the Sahrabarik, where Omega, the Relays and a fuel depot were stationed.

The damage the Normandy had suffered during their recent 'suicide' mission was in need of immediate repair. The kinetic barriers were already activated and holding steady to the damaged areas of the ship. Shepard was comforted to know that the damage the Normandy had sustained had not taken out the Kinetic shielding – or else his crew would be flying out into space.

'Great flying as usual, Joker' Shepard praised, patting Joker's shoulder.

'Please Commander that was nothing, I could have made it a bit more interesting than that' Joker said, with a grin across his face and his hand place behind his head.

Shepard gave the cocky pilot another pat on shoulders and turn about to face Garrus and Jacob, who now entered the helm.

'Hell of an exit, eh Commander'

'Apparently not, according to Joker' Garrus stated to Jacob.

'Yeah, is that so? Well, I wouldn't like to go through that again to find out' Jacob said, turning to face the commander. 'How are you holding up, Shepard?'

'I feel worse for wear. Stiff, bruised, sore and that's only the injuries I know of. I feel like I could use a vacation' Shepard groaned, rotating his right shoulder slightly and titling his neck.

'I hear ya – Mordin and Dr. Chakwas is patching up the crew in the medical bay, maybe you should go over there and get yourself looked at'

'I will in a minute, Jacob' Shepard said placing a hand on the Cerberus Officer's shoulder. 'But first, how is everyone else? What the status of the crew?'

'Always one to care about someone else before taking care of yourself, eh Shepard' Garrus said with a slight smile. 'The squad is pretty banged up. Taking on the Collectors, Husks and then that Human-Reaper at the end – hell, I can't believe we made it out alive… not saying that I didn't have faith. We're all exhausted and in need of some R&R – maybe a few years should do it'

'Aside from the squad, the rest of the Normandy crew seem to be alight' Jacob added, continuing on from Garrus, 'Yeoman Chambers is trying to help with the mental trauma of the abductions – however I think she is having trouble with that part herself'

'Considering what she and the crew have been through, I don't think it is something you can just sweep under the rug' Shepard said, rubbing his forehead. 'Try and help her out if you can Jacob, but tell Yeoman Chambers to take it easy – she has been through a lot. We all have'

'Aye Shepard' Jacob saluted Commander Shepard, with a smile present on his face, before walking off towards the CIC.

'You never get tried of the saluting?' Garrus asked Shepard, watching as Jacob walked down the hall while rubbing his chin.

'He does it out of respect, I don't mind it – maybe should you give a try sometime, Garrus'

'He-he, we'll see about that' Garrus said, dropping his hands back to his side. 'What should we do in the mean time, Shepard?'

'Get the crew back on their feet will be our first task, then after that we will need to get some repairs done,' Shepard said, rubbing his chin and looking about the damage sustain to the Normandy – there were countless lose framework hanging down, exposed wires and multiple hull breaches that they could see from the helm. 'We need to get some of this fix, or at least patch up for now until we arrive at a Docking Station or Garage – somewhere we can do some proper repairs'

'A Docking Station out here in the Terminus?' Garrus repeated, with a raised brow. 'Shepard, the docking stations here in the Terminus Systems are dangerous! They're hubs for thieves, terrorist, con-artist and Merc bands. Would you really want to trust them to repair the Normandy?'

Shepard knew Garrus had a point. The Turian was wise to the ugly side of the Terminus System than he was. Shepard folded his arms and lowered his head slightly to think.

'Joker, how is the Normandy operating at current?' Shepard asked, walking to the side of the pilot and lowering himself down slightly.

Joker began pressing some of the buttons on the terminal screen in front of him, before sliding a new terminal screen to the side of the main. The screen showed a picture of the Normandy. The most of the Normandy was either orange or red, indicating moderate to immense damage, while a small portion showed some green.

'The screen speaks mostly for itself, Commander' Joker said, staring at the screen with the commander and the Turian. 'We could push to move out of this system and relocate to another nearby, but we have to do some work first – what do you think EDI?'

Having called her name, the avatar for EDI appear near her visual display device.

'Systems are currently at 40 percent working capacity, Shepard. To 'relocate' as Jeff suggest, would require the Normandy systems to be at least at 50 percent' EDI explained, in her mono-tone voice.

'What systems or areas of the ship need to be repaired in order to reach 50 percent, EDI?' Shepard asked.

'Most of the damage was done to the cargo hold and outer hull. Engineering deck and drive core has sustain damage and will need to be address to reach minimum safe travel distance to another system within the Omega Nebula. Tali and Engineering crew are already working on repairs on the Engineering deck – assistance would speed up repairs. A few repairs near the CIC would also be needed and the Thanix Cannons appears to have a leak'

'The Thanix Cannon - Garrus can you get those taken care of?' Shepard asked, standing up tall.

'Of course, Shepard'

The Turian nodded his head in respect and then turn about to head off towards the Thanix Cannon, leaving Shepard, Joker and EDI to the Helm.

As Garrus disappeared from view, Shepard's strength gave out in his legs and he collapsed against the side wall, near the airlock. The ordeal of the Collector Base had taken its toll on the commander and though he had seemed strong just a few moments ago, it was just a disguise. He was in great pain, but he saved face to keep his crew strong. Hearing the sudden thud against the wall and the heavy groan from Shepard, Joker spun around in his chair and hobble over to the fallen commander.

'Commander, what's the matter? Are you alright?' Joker asked, slowly bending down to face Shepard. Levelling with his commander, Joker saw that Shepard's eyes were closed tight, his right hand clutched at his stomach and his free hand was clench in a fist. Sweat was beginning to form quickly on Shepard's brow and his breathing was quickening and becoming shallow. It was clear to Joker that Shepard was in terrible condition and that he needed medical attention right away. 'EDI, take control of the Normandy for me; I'm taking Shepard to the medical bay' Joker told the A.I, looking at the visual avatar of EDI.

'Wouldn't it be easier to call for assistance, Jeff?'

'It would be EDI - but it's my turn to carry the commander this time round'

'What do you mean, Jeff?' EDI asked, not understanding what Joker meant.

'Never mind EDI, just keep Normandy at current speed and course,' Joker commanded to EDI, while taking Shepard's left arm over his shoulder. 'Keep the stealth drive engaged as well, EDI. Pirates would love a damage frigate like this to plunder' he added.

EDI visual display flickered with some colours, along with a few 'beeps' and 'chimes' sounds, as she began to engage the stealth drive and the auto pilot.

'It is done, Jeff' EDI confirmed, having done what was asked of her.

At this time, Joker had gotten himself and Shepard on their feet. It was an awkward and difficult feat to do, considering Joker's condition, but still achievable. Upon standing, Joker paused for a moment and exhaled deeply, wiping his own sweat from his face. _Why does this happen to the cripple?_ He thought, slightly shaking his head.

'Thanks EDI – I'll be back as soon as possible' Joker said, as he and Shepard began their hobble walk towards the elevator.

'Enjoy the walk, Jeff'

.  
.

Joker and Shepard hobble along the walkway from the helm towards the CIC, most difficultly as both men were in pain, but they continued regardless. The CIC area was void of life. Most of the crew had been shifted down to the third level were the medical bay was. Mordin and Dr Chakwas was currently there taking care of the wounded crew members, and Yeoman Kelly Chamber was also there, trying to deal with the mental trauma patients. This left Joker to drag or 'heave' as it was, Commander Shepard to the medical bay, without being embarrassed.

'Hey Commander, are you still with me?' Joker asked, breathing almost as heavily as his commander.

'Barely… Joker' Shepard murmured, sounding slightly sluggish as he spoke.

'I know what you mean,' Joker said, agreeing with his commander state. With his condition and the awkward way he already walk, this was physically draining, without the added weight of his commander. 'But don't quit on me now, were almost at the elevator! Just got to get down these stairs – and then walk past the galaxy map and then… ah, never mind, just keep walking'

'Thanks for… the help, Joker'

'No worries, Commander. Now we are even for when you carried me on the old Normandy'

Joker could hear the commander chuckle slightly amongst his heavy breathing at what he had said. Joker wondered if Shepard had forgotten that part, but guessed he probably hadn't, since it was only a moment before putting Joker in an escape pod that Shepard and the old Normandy ended their lives.

Having remembered that, Joker shook his head clear; that was a day best left alone in each of their own memories.

'Come on Commander, we're almost there'


End file.
